


Goodbye Kiss

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and the reader break up.





	

 

It hadn’t been a fight or even a minor argument, it had just been a moment, a moment when both of you realized that it wasn’t going to work, not anymore. Maybe it was you, maybe it was Dean, you didn’t know. You did know that it was over.

You were sitting across from him, neither of you looking at the other, the ugly, red and gold carpet in the motel room suddenly the most interesting thing about the place. Dean drained the last of the beer in his bottle, wiped his hand across the back of his mouth, and rose to his feet. You followed, trailing after him as he walked toward the door.

Halfway there, he stopped, turning to you with a smile on his face, put his hand on your waist, leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips. It was an easy, between-friends kiss, a goodbye kiss shared between two people who had once been lovers. You slid your arm around his waist and rose up on your toes, pushing up and into the kiss. 

You told yourself it was just a goodbye kiss.

He smiled against your mouth, a little sigh coming from him as his own arms slid around your waist and he hugged you, his lips still on yours, still kissing you. You couldn’t help but sigh yourself, the memory of all the nights you’d spent with Dean circling in your head, telling you that you were making a mistake. You cupped his cheek in your hand, your thumb brushing the light scruff on his cheekbone, your body now flush against his, your breathing speeding up as the kiss changed.

But it was just a goodbye kiss. 

Dean yanked you hard against him, his hands caressing you, moving down your body to your ass, kneading and squeezing, his knee sliding between your legs, nudging them open, his thigh pressed against you. You moaned, your mouth opening, allowing Dean entrance, his tongue dancing across your lips and into your open mouth. He crushed you against his chest, the kiss rapidly deepening.

You fisted your hands in his shirt, that damn red shirt that looked so good on him, fisted your hands in the shirt and yanked him backwards, stumbling over each other, your feet tangling with his, the two of you falling to the bed, Dean on top of you. He slid his hands beneath your t-shirt and up your stomach, cupping your breast in one of his hands, caressing it through the bra you were still wearing, his lips never leaving yours.

It was still just a goodbye kiss.

Clothes were removed in a flurry, your shirt landing on the lamp, Dean’s boots hitting the wall when he kicked them off. You somehow managed to maneuver him to his back, kneeling between his legs to pull his jeans off, your hand grazing his half-hard cock, a low hiss leaving him from your touch. He pulled you onto the bed beside him, your naked bodies pressed against each other, limbs tangled together, his hand between your legs, your hand wrapped around his hard length, stroking him.

It was crazy, wild, the kind of sex you’d remember for years, but you’d never be able to duplicate - all tongue and teeth, biting, sucking, kissing, hands seemingly everywhere at once. Dean was three fingers deep inside of you, the palm of his hand pressed against your clit, and you were flying, already close to coming, his lips wrapped around your breast, his tongue and teeth biting and teasing at the nipple, pain and pleasure all wrapped together. His cock was in your hand, hard, throbbing, pre-come leaking from the tip, smearing across your palm as you stroked him, his hips pistoning as he fucked himself in your hand. 

Dean pulled you beneath him, his hands bruisingly tight on your hips as he kneeled between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, his cock teasing at your entrance, the tip sliding through the lips of your pussy. He eased into you, a groan leaving him as he buried himself to the root inside of you, yanking you hard against his body, holding himself still inside of you for just a second, then slowly sliding his cock free, right to the tip, before he started pounding into you at an unrelenting pace.

You were moaning, writhing beneath Dean, and you were close, Jesus, so close. You slid your hand down your stomach to your clit, your fingers easily finding the swollen nub, circling it while Dean fucked you, your moans growing louder with every thrust. You came with a wanton cry of his name, your back arching, the walls of your pussy clamping down around him.

He fell over you, his hands on either side of your head, his hips moving at a maddening pace as he continued slamming into you, every slide of his cock in and out of your wet cunt hitting your sweet spot, the sensations almost too much to bear. You put your hands on his ass, squeezing, urging him on, your hips coming up to meet his, climbing, climbing, until you hit that peak again and everything exploded in white, hot heat.

Dean grunted, holding himself inside of you, his cock pulsing as he came. He buried his face against the side of your neck for just a second, before falling to your side, a satisfied groan leaving him. 

He didn’t stay there long, instead pushing himself off the bed and gathering his clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed, inches away from you as he put them on, piece by piece. He might as well have been a million miles away. 

When they were all back in place, he leaned over and brushed a kiss across your lips.

It was a goodbye kiss.

The door closing behind him was the loudest sound in the world.

 


End file.
